


Transformers Prime: A Rabbit's Devotion

by hikarikurai24587



Series: Transformers Prime: Pets' Adoration [5]
Category: Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarikurai24587/pseuds/hikarikurai24587
Summary: Rafael finds a small rabbit that had decided to hide in Bumblebee. This little rabbit is strange not fleeing when it is brought face to face with the Autobots. It goes on adventures with a hyper puppy and a sarcastic kitten. Alternate Story to Kitten Love.
Series: Transformers Prime: Pets' Adoration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947838
Kudos: 2





	Transformers Prime: A Rabbit's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Well as per usual I don't own Transformers Prime.

Chapter One: A Wild Ride

I sit upon the grass near a human building nibbling away at the long green blades. My eyes are keeping track on any movement. I don't know how I got here, but I am hungry. Something catches my eye, it was a puppy running down the small road near me. A kitten in his mouth, I tense ready to run but he looks at the building. His tail was wagging slightly before looking at me. The kitten looked weak and hungry, must have been abandoned. My heart squeezed, I know that feeling. I don't know where but I do, my ears twitch as the bell rang. I get ready to run, but I'm also curious about why the puppy brought the kitten here. Plus I don't want to leave behind my ribbon, it wasn't anything special, white with light blue clouds. The humans began to pour out of the doors and I pick up my ribbon with my mouth. I should really go, they would try to pet me. Yet most of them ignored us, two of the humans stopped in front of the puppy.

"Why does he have a kitten in his mouth?" the female spoke, her head fur black with a pink stripe in front. Is it for camouflage?

"She looks rather weak, I think she was left without food." replied the male kneeling down in front of them. "Miko, do you have anymore food from lunch?"

"I've got some tuna left." the female replied as she fished through her bag. The conversation was cut off when a foot went in front of me. I bound away into the first safe place I see, it was dark and cramped. I bound into it hiding under something... wait this is one of the human contraptions. I hear the door shut as the ground under me begins to shake. I have to get out of here!

"Hey Bee!" a young voice greeted, a human child? Why is it... he with the older humans? Who is Bee? The older human who transports him to this building? I hear a strange sound from in front of me.

"Yeah, they know. I've got a game I know you'll like." the child said happily shifting in the seat as I feel this human made contraption start to move. Wait! I don't like this. I move forward in my panic almost stumbling on the ribbon. Yet the human child didn't seem to notice me. I look up seeing him on the seat a smile on his face as he pulled out another strange device. He had a messy brown mane and a strange thing on his face. What are those? He was chatting away with this "Bee". I look around and find that there is no one else in this contraption... what is going on here? Where is the human driving this thing? I decide to hide where I was before, wait until the door opens and get out of here. I'm hungry again.

-Raf's POV-

I try not to look around the car, I need to act natural. Bee warned me that something was in the car. I type away at the laptop pulling up the game, but also keeping an eye out for any Decepticons. I chat away about the game, I shut the laptop and stretch for a bit. That is when I see it, a white ribbon with a light blue cloud pattern. I tilt my head to the side before looking out the window seeing our normal gaming spot.

"Over there Bee." I say a grin on my face, Bee pulling off to the side. I pull my legs up and peer under the seat and try not to make a sound. There staring at me was a small white rabbit with the rest of the ribbon in its mouth. I bite my lip as I drew back saying. "Don't worry Bumblebee, it's just an Earth animal.

 _"Alright, what kind is it?"_ Bee questions seeming very curious now. This probably means I have to catch it.

"It's called a rabbit, they're small herbivores that can be domesticated." I explain knowing that Bumblebee will look it up later. "I think it got scared and jumped in here thinking it was a den or warren. They're quite agile. It might leave if we open the door."

 _"Well if it is wild...."_ Bee started before stopping abruptly. _"Decepticons."_

I look under the seat at the rabbit who did not seem to want to move. Taking a deep breath I told it gently. "You might want to get up here, there are bad guys coming and we have to drive fast."

I pray that the rabbit could at least tell that the situation was serious. To my surprise it nodded before moving out. The rabbit nodded to me. It stared up at me and I reached down slowly picking it up. Keeping one hand under the bottom I wrap the other around the middle. The rabbit was shaking but seemed to not want to move as I sit back. The seatbelt clicked into place and off we went. I feel the rabbit's claws digging into my shirt as it snuggles into my arms. I look behind me seeing a Vehicon approaching quickly. Bee drives off just as fast in order to keep me safe.

 _"Bumblebee to Ratchet, I'm being chased by Decepticons and Raf is with me!"_ Bumblebee called and I feel the rabbit begin to crawl up my shirt. The familiar green of the Ground Bridge appeared as we raced towards it. A shot was fired close to Bee just as we passed through. Ratchet was standing there looking rather irritated. I climb out of the car just as the rabbit managed to get on my shoulders his whiskers brushing lightly against my ear.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked approaching.

-Rabbit's POV-

I'm safe, I'm safe... I'm going to be alright. This human's fur will protect me. I hear something, I can't place it. I snuggle my nose into the human's neck causing him to laugh. His hands move to pick me up and I move to his other shoulder.

"What do you have there Rafael?" the voice spoke and the human moved his head giving me a look. It was taller than a house, made out of metal, with bright blue eyes.

"It's a rabbit, a young one." the boy named Rafael replied moving his head slightly. Not only do I have a better view of the metal creature but it could see me better. My teeth clenched around the ribbon as I stick my head into Rafael's neck. I know I'm not completely hidden but this does't seem like something that could eat me. Crush me with a foot, most likely.

"Not another Earth animal!" a gruff voice snapped and I peek out seeing another metal being. The first was mainly red with some blue. The one that had spoke was mainly white with some orange. I believe these are males.

"I didn't mean to bring him with me." Rafael said quietly and I go back to hiding my face. "I think he was by the school and got frightened hiding in Bumblebee. We were going to let him out when the Decepticons attacked. Now he won't get down."

"I think he's still frightened." the first metal being spoke gently and the grumpy one looked at him. "Jack and Miko had brought two of Earth's animals here as well: A puppy and a kitten."

Puppy? Can I go back to that patch of grass now? Heavy footsteps came running out causing me to almost fall off the shoulder. I should probably sit on his head, I place a paw on Rafael's ear causing him to squirm.

"Do you want to be let down?" Rafael asked turning his head slightly.

No, I want to be on your head.

"Optimus, the Earth animals are doing fine." a booming voice spoke, I look to see a much more bulkier mechanical being. This was entirely a dull green. The new beings blue eyes landed on me and it walked over. No, this one is also a male. Wait who is Optimus?

"Another one? This one is a lot smaller." the being said having to get down to Rafael's height just to see me. I'm not trying to get on Rafael's head to hide in his hair.

"Rabbit's are normally skittish Bulkhead." Rafael pointed out managing to grab me. "I think he needs to get used to you first."

Please don't. Oh? Rafael is just holding me to his chest. This Bulkhead moves to sitting down. He's doing his best at least, I keep an eye on him.

"I'm going to set you down." Rafael told me and set me on the floor. I sit there looking around, all of these mechanical beings are keeping an eye on me. Is this what it feels to be amongst giant giants?

"Hi there buddy, I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead says, I know, that is what Rafael said. I look at the grumpy on and Bulkhead continues. "This is Ratchet, he's a medic."

I look at the first one to have spoken, this is Optimus. Softer footsteps approached as a fifth one approached. This one was slimmer, mainly. blue, and a scowl upon the face.

"Is everything alright?" oh, female... maybe. Bulkhead looked at her, having been about to speak.

"That's Arcee, the one you were looking at was Optimus Prime." he said finishing his sentence and this Arcee raised what seems to be their equivalent of a human fur on their eye ridge. No fur though.

"Raf accidentally brought back a Earth animal known as a rabbit." Optimus said as Ratchet walked away. That was when my ears picked up a small bark. I look at Bulkhead and notice that one of his hands was open. Peering over the edge was the puppy from earlier. The one that was carrying the kitten.

"Hi there!" the puppy called down to me. I should run.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
